Newhaven
Newhaven is a rp zone/area and a large and bustling city located on the coast of New Jersey. Newhaven contains a large population of more than 2,000,000 people because of it's tourist attractions and casinos. Newhaven is the home of Newhaven Antiques. RP Zone The Meet Yuudai stands at a street, waiting for the traffic to stop so he could cross. In the midday light, he flips many of the cars to block sthe streets on either side, provoking his opponent's arrival. Blood pools out of the cars he flipped. Men women and children all dead, as pedestrians run in horror. Scarlet could sense the sudden amount of death and clenched her fists, she didn't like it when someone decided to just kill innocent people out of now where. At least ''she ''killed thugs and criminals and the causal by stander. She appeared on the other side of the street with a glare etched onto her face, slightly hidden behind the mask she wore. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!" "Ah, Scarlet. The Great Vigalante appears!" Yuudai sits on a park bench near her. "I can read your mind, manipulate it, even shut it down amoung other things. So please, take a seat my dear." Yuudai wears no clothing except his trench coat and fadora. His features and intimidating figure is visible. Finally catching up to Vamp, Matthew saw the blood pooling from the overturned cars. "What right do you have to kill innocent bystanders, cyborg?" Matthew asked Yuudai. "Matthew stay out of this," She hissed to Matthew before sitting down next to Yuudai and taking a deep breath. "Are you trying to threaten me?" "No, only get your attention, young lady. I want to bring a bit of advise with me." Yuudai crosses his legs. "Stay out of ''our ''way. I am part of an organization now. We are a collaboration of people who could easily defeat you, do you understand?" "Oh, I understand. But that doesn't mean I'm going to just back away like some scared child," She said with a growl and had to stop herself from hitting him. "I'll be able to easily defeat you as well, so don't think you're all high and mighty when you're not." She knew saying things like this was making her walk on a thin line, but she wasn't scared. She had been through worse. "Trust me, you haven't been through worse." Yuudai left is a sprinkle of darkness. "Who the heck was that guy?" Matthew asked, his voice shaking in rage at what had been done. She just growled in frustration, standing up and brushing some dust off of her sleeves. "It doesn't matter, what matters is that we don't let his threats get to us." "For some reason, his threats don't phase me," Matthew said. Then he cocked his head as something occurred to him. "He kinda seems like an annoying street thug trying to play kingpin." An unlikely alliance Iron Bullet and Caleb would soon arrive at a nearby hospital to drop the mutant girl off and get her medical attention immediately. "I'm gonna go in and get her some help", Caleb says as he runs toward the hospital doors. "Wait!", Iron Bullet would say, stopping Caleb. "Maybe I should take her in sine you're uhhh.....a little hairy", he says as he grabs the girl and puts her on his back. "Good thinking", Caleb says as he watches Iron Bullet run into the hospital. After a few minutes he would walk back out towards Caleb. "Hey man, maybe you should get some medical attention too. I saw your leg earlier and it looked as if you may have been shot", Bullet says. "Oh, that's nothing", Caleb says as he pulls the bullet out of his leg. "Should be healed up in no time", he smiles. "Oh.....", Iron Bullet says, a little atonished by Caleb's healing factor. "Well I have to get going if I want to make the parade", he says as he salute Caleb before starting to walk off. "WAIT!", Caleb says excitedly. "Are you going to the United Republic!?", he ask. "Uhh...yeah", Kelly responds. "I assume you've been invited as well?" "Oh uhh, yeah", Caleb says as he pulls out his invitation from his backpack. "Maybe we could travel together. I mean, from here it should take us a day or two to get to the United Republic if we find some transportation on the way". Iron Bullet would become a little hesitant at inviting Caleb due to the fact that he was a little....off. "I don't man, I'm more of a lone wolf". "And I'm a......wolf!", Caleb says. "Please please please take me with you. We could be road buddies, and hey, maybe we'll get to know eachother better", he says making a puppy dog face. "Please". After a sigh, Iron Bullet would agree as he makes a let's go gesture at Caleb before walking off. "Yippeee!", Caleb says a little excitedly due to the fact of finding a potential friend in Kelly. "We could sing each other songs on the way there", Caleb says as he walks parallel to Iron Bullet. "Please don't", Iron Bullet says as they start their adventure to the United Republic. C. I. E. Caleb would sit atop a building looking accross the bustling city. It was a rather chilly night as he made sure to wear his hoodie before going out to catch a breath of fresh air. It was only a few months since the invasion that almost made the Earth fall to its invaders. Caleb was a little traumatized by the entire event, having been almost killed numerous times during that time. He put it past him however and tried his best to be his carefree and happy go lucky self. It truly hurt him inside to know that people had lost their lives during the chaos, thousands if not millions of lives lost. But most of all he missed seeing his friend Kelly and the other faces he met during that time of need where people needed someone like him. Someone like them. A short distance away, Ian found himself exiting the front doors of Newhaven General Hospital for what would hopefully be the last time. His scuffle with the reptilian aliens several months ago had left him battered and bruised, but miraculously without life threatening injuries. He truly didn't even remember the attack that had sent him flying through the stage, just Elias dragging him to safety. The scars of the battle were still apparent in the city, every corner still seeming to have some type of construction still taking place. Until about a week ago, the road leading up to Newhaven General was teaming with construction vehicles repairing the roads. Though the vehicles were no longer present and the regular traffic had finally resumed, flowers, or at least the stems, left by those who had lost loved ones during the invasion, still littered the streets. The flowers had all wilted by now, their shriveled petals carried up by the cool night breeze. As he began walking down the dim sidewalk away from Newhaven General, several of those wilted petals blew across Ian's feet. "I wonder who those were meant for." Ian thought aloud as he stopped at a crosswalk. Several others were already waiting for the walk signal to flash on the other side of the road, cars whizzing by as they all waited. "So, how's your dad doing Scott?" Ian heard one of the men ahead of him ask. "About the same since the attack." a younger man replied. "Doc said we'll be able to bring him home tomorrow." "He's going to live with you?" "Well where else is he going to go? He can't live alone anymore, and with mom gone there aren't really any options." The pedestrian signal flashed at the end of the street and Ian began crossing with the small group, still listening as he walked. "That's rough man." "Yeah, but Callie has been understanding about the whole thing. I mean, we already have the extra bedroom. It won't be easy, but I don't think it will be unbearable either." "That's a good way to look at it man. How do the kids feel about..." The men's voices faded away as Ian turned left on the sidewalk, breaking away from the small group of people. His apartment was roughly a twenty-five minute walk from Newhaven General, but with the chill in the air Ian though it best to try and walk a little faster than usual. The last thing he wanted was a cold. With the medical bills he had accumulated, it was vital he find a way to make some money. Ian had considered contacting Elias to see if he had found any job opportunities and planed to call his acquaintance upon his return home. Though Elias had turned up in Ian's apartment unannounced so many times in the past few months Leon partially expected to find his "partner" already waiting for him, probably eating whatever leftovers Ian still had in the fridge. Suddenly Caleb would pick up a familiar scent as he looked across Newhaven. "Hey I know that smell" he would say as he ran back down the bulding to get the streets. He would then take one more sniff before smiling. "That's Knife Hands", he would say as he began to follow Ian's scent. As Ian began turning down more and more side streets, the sidewalks became gradually less crowded until he was the only pedestrian walking about. With the low foot traffic, the hurried steps behind Ian were quite obvious. Normally Ian wouldn't think much of it, but the unusual pacing peaked his curiosity. Turning his head just enough to see behind him, Ian caught motion. Now turning his whole body, Ian clearly saw a hooded figure rushing towards him. Ian was prepared to strike the figure down as they approached until he caught a look at familiar youthful face beneath the hood. "Oh, it's you." Ian stated, lowering his guard. "Ca-Caleb, right?" "Yeah Knife Hands it's me", he would say with a tremendous grin. "How you been!? Have you been doing well? Did you change your hair!? Oh yeah, what did you do during the alien invasion!? Where's Baby Tears!? Ian stud silent for a moment while his mind calculated to appropriate answers for Caleb's onslaught of questions. "I've been okay, guess things could be worse, my hair is the same as when you last saw me, I killed a few aliens before getting blasted through the stage and I'm not sure where Elias is right now, somewhere around Newhaven." "Cool!" Caleb would say as he continued to talk with energy. "Do you guys live in the city!? If you do you have to let me see your house! Do you have your own room!? Never seen someone with their own room before! This is so exciting!", Caleb says jumping up and down. Caleb's display of extreme energy was beginning to make Ian uncomfortable. It wasn't often he dealt with such things. It was rare for Ian to interact with people besides Elias, and Elias, though he tended to ramble as he talked on occasion, didn't posses a fraction of the gleeful energy that Caleb did. Judging by the way Caleb was hopping up in down, it was likely that if the city of Newhaven could find a way to tap into Caleb's cells they would have enough power to last them for the next century or two. If not for the fact Caleb had helped Elias and him rescue Grace several months prior, Ian would have likely turned and walked away from the young Meta by now. "Would you stop jumping." Ian asked as politely as he could manage. "I have an apartment a few blocks from here. If you'll calm yourself I wouldn't mind showing you." "Oh sorry, just haven't seen my friends for awhile. Y-you're my friend right Knife hands?", Caleb asked. Ian wasn't quite sure what exactly he was supposed to say to the young dog-boy. It was a question you'd expect to hear from a child, and Ian had never been very good with children. Probably didn't help that he was always accidentally slicing up their toys. "Um, yeah. I guess. I don't really know what else to call you." "I'm glad we're friends then" Caleb says with a smirk before holding out his fist. "Bump it", he says with a smile. Not wanting to upset his apparent companion, Ian gave Caleb's fist a halfhearted bump with his own fist before turning and walking towards his apartment. "Oh yeah!", Caleb would say after Ian fist bumps him. "Hope you got something to eat because I'm starving", Caleb says as he trails behind Ian. "Well I think there is some leftover Chinese food in the fridge." Ian replied. ---- Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Category:North America Category:United States Category:New Jersey Category:City Category:Newhaven